baby, seasons change but people don't
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: In which Robbie is a vampire, and nobody believes him. Not even Rex. Robbie-centric. Beck/Jade; Robbie/Cat.


You get to be seventeen forever - and it's a dream come true.

.

.

.

(Except for the part where you turn into a vampire, but you don't think _anyone_ was expecting that.)

.

.

.

You liked being eight the best. As in, your happiest memory - or year - was when you were eight. You had Rex, some friends, you occasionally saw his parents, it was all good. In fact, your bedroom hasn't changed since you were eight, though that may have something to do with not wanting to paint it all by yourself (because face it, your parents weren't going to help you, and there was nobody else left).

Of course, like most things, everything just started to fall apart after that. Like it should (_maybe_). You get glasses, your parents start to work more, and suddenly, it's not normal for you to carry a puppet around anymore (but was it ever?). The only time your parents ever seem to talk to you is when they're telling you to get rid of it, or just arguing with you.

You just walk around with the words _immature_, _four-eyes_, _weirdo_, everything that anyone's ever called you swirling around in your head. And even Rex is starting to turn on you. Everybody just looks at you strangely, and all you can do is keep your mouth shut (and Rex says enough for everyone anyway).

.

.

.

You don't know how you get in. Maybe it was just you being with Rex, or being in that one play, but as soon as you get the acceptance letter you go straight up to your parents with a smile on your face and say, _I'm going_, and nobody bothers to fight with you.

But nobody cares, either.

When you get through those school gates, you, for once, feels ok. Sure, you can't see anybody with another dummy on their arm, but it feels better than when everybody else was just whispering and sniggering in the halls, rather than singing or dancing. You feel comfortable.

_Almost_.

(Except, as Rex reminds you, your still different from everybody else, and you still don't have that many friends, and no matter how many times you try, you're still just the boy with the puppet on his arm.)

.

.

.

After five years of being at Hollywood Arts, everything has fallen into an easy pattern. Cat, André, and Beck talk to you, and everybody else either ignores you or looks at you strangely. You tell yourself that you stopped caring, but Rex continues to say otherwise.

But of course, it gets fucked up.

(And then you're eight all over again).

You're just walking home after being in the school's latest play when it happens. You get shoved up against your own house and after that it's all black. The only thing you can remember afterwards is pain and a flash of red which you hoped to god could somehow be Cat's hair.

You wake up the next morning in your own bedroom, the alarm clock beeping away like it always does, your parents already on their way to work. Nothing's changed.

(Oh, except for the fact that each time you go into the sun, it feels as if your skin is being seared off, and that you eat three pieces of steak without cooking them.

Actually, to be honest, you're kind of disturbed.)

You stays in bed for the rest of the day, looking up at your ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on it, looking pale and dull in the light. Your vision returns to Rex, seated on the chair by your bed.

"Dude," you start. "I think I've turned into a vampire."

Rex doesn't believe it either, so he ends up in the bin because you think that the combination of fangs and a puppet is a little too weird, even for you.

.

.

.

You can't go to school for two more days and five steaks later, but slowly, you manage to build up a tolerance for the sun and can go out in broad daylight, only wincing slightly. Honestly, you end up just being grateful that you can't sparkle.

Cat hugs you when you go back, smiling up at you and asking where Rex went. You don't answer her, just take her by the wrist and tug her into the janitor's closet, closing the blind. It's only there when you're looking at her that you realise you have no idea what to say, where to begin.

"Robbie, we'll be late," she whines, wrapping her hair around her finger.

"Cat," you say. "What would you do if I told you I was a vampire?" A little giggle escapes her mouth.

"Well I'd say you can't be, Robbie," she replies. "That would be silly."

"Um, why can't -"

"If anyone was a vampire it would be Jade," she says defiantly. "Oh, and Beck would be a werewolf, and I could be a ghost, and Tori could be an angel, and André could be the Phantom of the Opera," she says. "And you could be a mummy."

"Ok, technically, aren't zombies and mummies the same - wait, no. Cat, I told you," your voice lowers down to a whisper. "I'm a _vampire_." Cat just sighs and shakes her head in exasperation, and it worries you that she's acting like the mature one.

"No, you're not," is all she says. "And I really don't want to be late because last time I was, Sikowitz - " you wave her off, to which she just squeals in gratitude, or something like that, hugs you, and runs off.

"You're too loud to be a ghost," you mutter.

.

.

.

You try to tell André next. He stays silent for a couple of minutes, your words still hanging in the air, and then just folds him arms over his chest and looks at you sceptically, which is actually the nicest thing to do in this situation.

"Dude, are you getting all _Twilight_ on my ass?" He says. "Because seriously, Kristen Stewart isn't really that hot."

"No," you reply, sighing to yourself, knowing that it's a lost cause.

"Ok then," André answers. "Wait…are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"What? No!" You exclaim. "But, ugh, good interpretation, actually. But I'm not," you add, backtracking.

"Well, I don't really know what you're getting at then," André says. "Write it in a song or something, maybe I'll guess it then." You would, except there isn't a song about turning into a vampire. Is there?

"Yeah, sure," you answer.

.

.

.

Beck's no different, his only comeback being, "Yeah, and I'm Aladdin."

"That's a possibility, you know," you answer, too tired for this, you realises. You're in his RV, and you're trying to distract yourself by looking at anything, anything other than Beck, who's looking at you as if you could be actually insane - which is highly likely. Or high. Which at the moment you'd kind of like to be.

"Why, exactly, do you think you're a vampire?" Beck asks.

"Because," you begin to answer. "…It's complicated," you decide only a minute later. "Look, there are lots of reasons (only three, actually, but they're pretty strong), but something just tells me that I am."

"Go ask Jade," Beck concludes. "If anyone's a vampire, it's her because - "

"People keep on telling me this," you sigh.

"- she's pale, barely ever sleeps, and has this whole biting thing during se," you hold up your hands to stop him, closing your eyes, even though the mental image is already burnt onto the back of your eye lids.

"TMI? Ok," Beck shrugs.

"Cool people don't say TMI," a voice says behind them. "Puppet boy, it's time to go. You're contaminating my boyfriend," Jade says, coming up to you and getting reading to drag you out by the ear. "Wait a minute, where's your puppet?" You don't have time to answer before Beck calls out,

"Robbie's a vampire."

Jade isn't a vampire, you decide to himself. More like Buffy the Vampire _Slayer_, actually.

You open your mouth to defend yourself, but Jade points to the door and yells for you to leave before you get the chance.

.

.

.

You've been a vampire for a week now, and you're really, really hungry. For what, you refuse to believe. But really, you think you're about to go insane (that is, if you haven't already).

"Your hair is the same colour as blood," you tell Cat one day. Suddenly, the table goes quiet, Cat's cry of what's that supposed just a background noise, and you just pray to god that everybody's pushed back your questions from last week. You shrug your shoulders, and warily they all turn back to their conversations.

You stay silent for the rest of the time, not bothering to eat anything (though you can, actually, just because you're turning into a vampire - which is impossible, you remind yourself - or just…going through raging, psychotic hormones, or PMSing, or something). But no one invites you into their conversations anyway, continuing just to talk about movies, or Jade missing school again, or anything else.

You're just about to get your things and walk to class, following the dwindling trail of students slowly passing through the doors, when Cat grabs your arm and sits you down again, looking at you earnestly as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"If you were a vampire," she starts of innocently, and completely at random (but honestly, it actually seems almost normal when she asks that). "Would you be one of those vampires that kills humans, or a vegetarian? You know, one who just kills animals." Which is the exact question you've been dreading.

"I think I'd rather be a fruitarian vampire," you mutter. Cat then just nods in complete seriousness - and it really doesn't suit her at all, you thinks. Suddenly, quick as a flash, a smile then begins to light up her whole face.

"Come on, Robbie," she says. "We've got acting classes together now." And with that she bounces off; literally skipping to class.

(But all you can see is her dark red hair, moving and swaying, and somehow you swear that you feels your heartbeat speed up.)

.

.

.

Three days later you're at school, and your skin is beginning to grey and your eyes have practically sunken into your skull, deep, harsh lines under them. Luckily for you though, it's raining which always makes the day just a little bit easier to bear, rays of sunshine always managing to give you a headache, no matter how pale they are.

You can't wait to get home, where it's silent and there's no heartbeat in the house, and the meshing of loud voices can't be heard - and oh god, it just seems so goddamn peaceful. You're just packing all of your books into your bag when you feel a hand grab onto your wrist, sharp nails digging into your skin. You feel your back against the metal of the lockers.

Your eyes meet blue which suddenly seem so much emptier and hollow than they ever had before, now that you're looking right at them. The grip on your wrist slackens slightly, only to tighten again, and the nails dig deeper into your skin, tricking your mind into thinking that they could draw blood, before letting them go all together.

"Fuck you, Shapiro," Jade says suddenly, throwing her hands up in the air and scuffing her feet against the pale linoleum floor, leaving a black smudge against it. The school halls are eerily quiet, all students having already left and gone home. The silence fills the air for too long, and now you're confused, because Jade never talks to you, just doesn't care enough.

"Um…sure? Can I go home now?" You ask, removing yourself from the lockers and cautiously going over to pick up your backpack.

"No." But of course, Jade has other ideas. "Look, Robbie, I'm a vampire."

"That is what the general consensus says," you reply without thinking, and you only realise just how stupid that was for you to say when a hard slap comes across your cheek.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jade says, jaw clenched. "Actually, forget that. Just listen, ok," she adds, pointing to the ground as she herself takes a seat. You can barely feel the cold floor, anyhow.

"So," Jade starts, and her voice is unsure and wavering, and you're clenching and unclenching your hands on your knees, somewhere between scared and nervous and confused. She stays silent for just a moment longer, still deciding on what to say, before she looks right at you and starts to speak again. "The reason that I've been away these past couple of days is because…" she can't say it either, you realise, so you nod to spare both of you the agony.

"What did you want to tell me?" You offer when she doesn't speak again, looking lost.

"Did you see…it? The thing that turned you?" She asks suddenly. You shake your head, and it suddenly occurs to you just how odd you must look together; with you in your gamer t-shirt and her in all black, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hallway, talking in a coded language that barely you barely understand.

It's freaking you out a little. Just a bit.

"Well, I did. He stayed a bit longer than he should have, long enough for me to focus. And then, when he tried to runaway, I caught up and managed to find out a couple of things," she says. "Oh, and I kneed him in the crotch, and I'll be surprised if he'll be able to walk within a week."

"Fair enough," you reply, and suddenly the air doesn't seem so cold because that was just such a _Jade _thing to do. "So, what exactly did you find out?"

"That we can go in the sun, that Dracula's fake, that we can't cry, that I really should've been Buffy, a bunch load of other crap that I've forgotten, and - " she reaches into her backpack and chucks a plastic bottle at you. "- that you can get blood from the butcher's." She shrugs her shoulders. "Go figure."

You take one look at the bottle and it drops from your hands, only you catch it again less than one second later because you're terrified that it will somehow break, even though it's a 10cm drop from the ground. You think it could have something to do with the fact that you can practically _feel_ it every time you move, as if it's pumping through your own body, and it scares you. Carefully, you offer it back to Jade, who just raises her eyebrows and folds her arms over her chest.

"I'm a…fruitarian," you say.

"It's amazing that even as a vampire you're still the biggest dork on the west coast," she decides, declining your offer. "And you won't be a "fruitarian" much longer if you don't drink something, trust me." You wonder when she became the expert on vampires, even though she only got changed about three days ago.

She leaves you on the cold floor, still cross-legged, and holding a blue plastic bottle which only you two know the contents of (and this is the worst dirty little secret _ever_). None of this looks odd anymore, you realise, just lonely (- and you try not to notice the similarities) .

.

.

.

You've never been more thankful for the fact that your parents will never stop working. As soon as you get home, you lock yourself in your room and drink _it_ (the bl - you can't say it) straight from the bottle.

It tastes completely foul at first; metallic and bitter and your stomach feels queasy the moment it touches your lips - for god's sake, your lactose intolerant, so how can you handle _this_? Yet you can't seem to stop, and you immediately feel relieved when you realise that nobody's here to judge. Except yourself, of course.

It's only after you've put the bottle away that your body starts to react, your head starting to feel dizzy and your fingers tingling. It's as if you're craving it, but you can't be. Of course not (and for the first time in your life you feel disgusted with yourself). You almost feel sick, and hurry to the bathroom and wretch into the toilet, except nothing comes out.

Turning to the mirror, you look at yourself. Your skin is no longer grey, instead a pristine white that contrasts darkly with your lips. Your eyes have returned to the front of your skull. You look different, subtle changes lining your face that you douby anybody else can notice. But you can.

(And while you're not really surprised that when you open your mouth, still wet with saliva and blood, you see fangs. But this time you really do manage to vomit, blood staining the shining white.)

.

.

.

On Saturday, she practically drags you out of the house. It's ten o'clock in the morning, and it looks like it's about to rain, so while neither of you mind it too much, you still feel your skin begin to prickle.

You go to a park of all places, with a couple of kids playing on the swings and the slide. Sitting on either side of a picnic table, you try to look at each other, yet always end up travelling your fingers up the ridges of the wood, or just tapping at it.

"You do realise that this because all of this happened, whatever it is, we're not going to get any closer, right?" Jade says suddenly.

"Oh, so you won't be my vampiric lover?" You say, grinning slightly, though it quickly fades when she just glares at you. You turn your attention back to the table.

"Just because I turned into a vampire doesn't mean I turned into a lesbian," she snaps. You don't even bother to make another comment, because you can already see the outcome (but really, you're pretty sure that there's a porn movie called Lesbian Vampires, but, whatever).

"Why do you think it happened? Why did he do it?" You ask before you can stop yourself.

"Because he has a wicked sense of irony," Jade suggests, raising her eyebrows and waving a hand in the general direction of herself. "And because there aren't enough Jewish vampires in the world, obviously." You don't laugh, and she rolls her eyes.

"Will you be happy if I say that it was just for kicks?"

"Right, great," you mutter. "Thanks for taking this so seriously." She just fixes you with a pointed stare, and you realise that it probably wasn't the best (or smartest) thing to say.

"Yes," she replies after awhile. "Because it's so easy to." You just shake your head, because there's nothing to say anymore and she's too complicated to figure out anyway.

"Look," Jade starts, only to pause. "Just forget it. I don't even know why I bothered with you in the first place." And with that she gets up and leaves, you don't even bother to look and see in what direction she goes in. You leave as well just three minutes later, at the exact same time it starts to rain. You barely feel a thing.

(See, you've got this problem - you don't why she, or anyone else, would bother either.)

.

.

.

Nothing else really happens. Every couple of weeks Jade brings you round blood in a plastic bottle, and goes again without a word. You don't ask questions (because that's just the way things are).

In fact, the only time you did ask questions was when you asked if she'd told Beck yet. She was just about to leave, her hand on your bedroom windowsill. Once the words had left your mouth, you saw her eyes harden, and a second later the wood was being crushed under her fingers.

'That was new,' you thought, staring at it. She gave you one more look, and you swore you could see fear in her eyes, before she climbed out the window.

You only just managed to catch the _no_ that came from her lips.

.

.

.

You manage to survive until graduation.

This is an achievement.

You still haven't told anyone, and neither has Jade, even though she and Beck are still dating and you have this…_thing_ with Cat where you occasionally kiss her because she's cute when she giggles and you've finally gotten used to the colour of her hair. She kisses you on the cheek as soon as you've thrown your hats up in the air, and you have a feeling that, somehow, you blush.

You pull Jade over to the side afterwards, her sighing in annoyance. You've sort of gotten used to her now, seeing as she only shows you about to emotions and three facial expressions.

"What, Shapiro?"

"Um, are you all right? You look a little…ill," and of course, by the you mean hungry. She's got dark circles under her eyes, and her face is a little red, while her eyes are pale and have a distracted look about them.

"Yes," she snaps. "Why do you even care?" You don't answer, because you happen to know that if you did, you'd get slapped into next year, and that _because you're like me_ would be inadequate.

"Ok, but are you sure you're fine?" You repeat, and you nearly hit yourself just to save her from doing it. "Wait, is this about Beck?" Her eyes widen.

"Um, _what_?" She spits out. "What does my boyfriend have to do with anything?"

"Um, well, uh," you stutter out. "You still haven't told him about it, and it's been awhile now." Is all you come up with (patheticpatheticpathetic). "And I think that this is proof that you're going to last."

She seems even more outraged than she was before.

"Of course we are! Why would you even think that?" You see her hands clench into fists. "We're us," she says, her voice softening on the end. "Of course we are."

You keep your mouth shut and nod, and then you follow her out and re-join the group. You don't say another word to her, or about her, though you notice that she still looks sick, particularly after she's kissed Beck.

.

.

.

You go to college. Cat gets a job on Broadway with Jade. Beck acts in movies. Tori and André sing together, with Tori occasionally acting. The pattern continues.

Except for the fact that you and Jade basically never speak anymore, apart from a curt hello when you're with Beck or Cat, and a quick glance whenever she climbs through your window. That's it.

Not like you really care though. Quite frankly, you're over all of this shit - too busy for it, at least. Particularly when Cat decides that you should move in with her, and then she giggles and all you can do is say kiss her and say yes (just for the record, your parents barely blink an eyelash). After that, you've packed up all of your things, said goodbye to your old room (and it's still baby blue and looks exactly like it did when you were eight), and you've left.

No questions asked, no problem. Oh, except when you find Jade at the front door looking extremely pissed off.

"Why the fuck did you move into an apartment, with Cat, of all people?" She asks, barging her way in and shoving a bottle into your hand.

"Two storeys is easy, four storeys isn't," she says while planting herself down onto your couch. "Dear god you're a pain in the neck." Which you do manage to find a little bit ironic - just a little.

"So, everything's good, I guess," you ask, before she makes it very clear that small talk is not welcome. You don't think that the air between to people has ever felt more awkward.

"Well, I'm going," she says. "And do me a favour; move down to the ground floor, ok?"

.

.

.

It's fine. You're happy, albeit, a vampire, but a happy one. Even when you and Cat break-up, it's still fine, because it was mutual and you're still best friends. You're fine, until you turn twenty-three.

And that's where it starts to get complicated.

She appears at your window one night, her back pressed against it and smoking a cigarette (you didn't even know that she smoked, but it's not like anything's going to happen to her). She looks at you and bites the inside of her cheek, before stubbing out the cigarette and leaving a stain on the wood.

"You should stick with two storeys," she says, which is when you realise that she hasn't been in your new apartment since you only moved out of Cat's a week ago. You stay silent, because you're actually a little worried, even though she banned you from worrying quite awhile ago now.

"I quite my job," she finally says.

"Why? You loved Broadway," you say.

"You need to as well," she says without answering the question. "And you should probably get dressed too, by the way."

"What the fuck is going on?" You ask. "I'm not just -"

"We're running away," she answers simply. "You should've started to hear what they're saying at work," she adds.

"Oh right, I forgot about your lack of people skills," she replies when you shake your head. "Look, Robbie, people are going to start talking when you're twenty-three and still look like a teenager, ok? They start to ask questions."

At this, her voice begins to waver, and you're absolutely fucking terrified, because you don't even know what would happen if she began to cry. That is, until, a voice reminds you that vampires don't cry, you idiot.

"Come on, get dressed," she says after a slight pause, fully composed now, as if she read your mind (and now you're terrified for a whole different reason). "We're leaving tonight."

.

.

.

It takes Beck less than six months to find her.

Even though they've been travelling everywhere, staying in cheap motel rooms and only getting jobs for about a month at best, he manages to find her. He just knocks on the door of their motel and then he's there, giving Jade a small, unsure grin.

"So, what, did you two just run off and elope, or what?" He asks, his voice laidback, yet his eyes tense, particularly when Jade doesn't say anything and just stands there staring at him.

"…Well, um," you start, but you're quickly cut off when Jade launches herself at Beck, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying face in his shoulder. Beck just kisses the top of her head and wraps an arm around her waist, smiling at her.

"It's that," you say, as if it was an answer. Beck seems to understand anyway. Still smiling, he says,

"It's good to see you two."

.

.

.

Beck stays with them. Jade asks, pleads, even begs for him to go, but he won't. You just stay out of it as much as you can, which is hard because it's a motel room and the walls are paper thin - and nothing is helped with your vampire hearing. Nothing at all, particularly when they, ugh…reunite, in a completely adult way.

You don't think that they ever manage to come to an actual agreement, and you doubt that Jade told him anything. They just seem happy to be with each other, to be _them_ once again. And there's nothing for you to say about that.

You start to stay in one place for longer, just to give Beck the chance to try out for a movie, or even a couple of times, film it. You and Jade get shitty jobs that only just manage to pay the motel fee, but you never voice the question of, is this worth it? Because you know that it's for Jade(&Beck), and you just don't want to be on your own.

(_patheticpatheticpathetic_)

Beck still manages to become a star, even with his unstationary life that every single paparazzi tries to get a picture of and never can, and every talk show host tries to get an answer out of him, but never can. He always appears on his own on the red carpet, while Jade stays at the motel room and watches him on a tiny television screen, the words, _too many questions _repeating themselves softly on her lips.

You've stopped asking questions about her and Beck, because you get the exact same answer every single time.

(And you've only ever asked that question once, and you thought that Jade was either going to prove everybody wrong about vampires not being able to cry, kill you, or break your face. Instead, she proved that, _yes_, vampires can get drunk.)

.

.

.

_Why don't you just turn him?_

.

.

.

"Hey, Robbie," Beck calls. "Come on, let's go for a drink."

He takes you to a cheap bar that smells like cigarette smoke and shouts you a drink, because neither of you think that you've actually had substantial money in your pocket for about two years now.

He sits you down and neither of you talk, because there's nothing to say. Not even a, _how are things going?_, because you both already know. Instead, you just sit there, not looking at each other, while you sip your beer.

You've been there for about half an hour, and you're just about to leave when he suddenly speaks, looking down at his beer bottle, swivelling it between his hands. He sighs.

"Robbie, you know…" he trails off, still not looking at you.

"Yeah?" He runs a hand through his hair, and you don't think you've ever seen him lost for words like this before, especially never in front of you.

"Look," he starts again, and this time he looks you straight in the eye as he leans down on his arms, clasping his hands together. "I don't know what's going on, I don't particularly care. And I'm not blaming you. It's just, with Jade, something's wrong - obviously - and I want to know…is there anything I can do to stop it?"

"No," you say quietly after a pause. "Sorry." And it sounds insincere, even though it isn't, and you wonder whether you've been spending too much time with Jade, or if you're just too tired. You see Beck shake his head, and his gaze returns to his beer bottle.

"It's killing her," he whispers quietly, and you wonder if he meant for you to hear that, if you should even by able to hear it. You lick your lips and swallow the rest of your beer in one gulp.

"She wishes," is all you say.

.

.

.

You're twenty-five, almost twenty-six (sort of - it's complicated, you know?). So is Jade. So is Beck. You and Jade will be forever young.

And so will Beck.

.

.

.

Beck gets hit by a car. The paparazzi are all over it, their cameras flashing every time he blinks, and he thinks he even sees a news reporter on the other side of the street, yet none of them come near the body. Especially when Jade shields his with hers and they don't have a good view of it anyway.

She gets to ride in the ambulance with him, while you run at a vaguely human pace to the hospital. In the end, you just say fuck it and run as fast as you can - nobody can you see you, anyways.

You find Jade holding Beck's hand, a UV needle stuck in it. The doctors are just coming through the doorway, dire looks on your faces, and you don't even need to ask what's going on; you can practically feel it. Jade doesn't look at you, doesn't speak, doesn't do anything except grasp Beck's hand in hers and look at him in pure desperation. You don't do anything except lean against the doorway, not saying a word.

It seems to go on for hours and hours, for all you know it does. You can't be bothered to look at the clock on the wall, you just stay there, looking at Jade because you can't look at Beck.

"Just do it," you whisper at one point, your voice harsh and weak at the same time. She doesn't reply, but you see her grip on Beck's hand tighten and think you feel her will break a little more.

It's another age before there's an everlasting beep and the doctors come rushing back in. You feel your whole body tense, and you clench your fists and watch Jade to move, do anything, do it. But she doesn't. She just sits there, paralysed, her eyes somehow turning glassy. By the time she finally moves, it's all over.

It's too late.

.

.

.

She doesn't talk to you for two hours straight, doesn't even look at you. She just sits on her bed, looking at the wall in front of her, not moving. She looks so detached from everything; space, reality, time - especially time, you think. You wonder how you look to the rest of the world.

"Why didn't you do it?" You finally ask. Her hands twitch, and her head snaps back to look at her.

"Because," she starts, and her voice is wavering dangerously, even though they both know she'll never be able to weep over him. "I didn't want to force him into it. We never talked about it," she takes a deep breath and clenches her jaw. "How was I supposed to know if it was what he wanted?"

The room falls back into silence

"Get out," Jade says suddenly, her jaw still clenched.

"Um, what?"

"Get out," Jade repeats, getting up and starting to throw some of your clothes at you. "Go. Now."

"Why?" You ask, catching some of your clothes but missing the majority. "Jade, seriously, _stop_." To your surprise, she does, but she gives you a pointed glare and folds her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't want you here anymore. Hell, I barely did in the first place, but it worked for a little while," she says. "Hell, how many other vampires do you know? But, it's not working anymore."

"Jade -"

"_Out_!"

You go without another word, and have the words, _inadequate_, _worthless_, _pathetic_, ringing in your head (which is odd, because Rex is well and truly gone now, decomposing in a trash site, and was the only one that would ever say that to your face).

No one comes after you when you leave.

.

.

.

(But no one ever has, so why would they start now?)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, my friend dared me to write a vampire!fic (by the way, we're both Twilight haters) for a Schneider show. I said no. And then she double dared me, so I had to do it. Then, she said she'd give me $5 if I put it up for 24 hours.**

**And I want $5.**

**So that's why I did it, and it will be gone in 24 hours, trust me. So, sue me (but all I've got is $5, so I'd prefer it if you didn't).**


End file.
